Strawberry -repost-
by FishyMonkey
Summary: Strawberry, buah berwarna merah yang akan menggoda setiap orang untuk menggigitnya. Tapi ketika buah itu sudah berada dalam mulutmu, rasa asam akan menyerang seluruh bagian rongga hangat itu. Dan hal ini yang membuat seorang Lee Donghae tak suka dengan strawberry. ...Just a HaeHyuk fanfict. read please, don't forget to review.. prolog chap 1 chap 2 chap 3
1. Prolog

Author : FishyMonkey

Judul : Strawberry

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other

Genre : Romance #may be?

Rated : T

Warning : this is Yaoi, Boys Love, if you don't like don't read okey?

Authot POV

''Donghae ya! Kau mau turun atau aku akan menguncimu dari luar selama aku pergi?!'' Teriak dari bawah.

'' Aku tak mau ikut appa. Aku mau di rumah saja..!'' Lee Donghae membalas teriakan appanya dari kamarnya tanpa menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

''Ayolah Hae, kita hanya menghabiskan 5hari dari satu bulan waktu liburanmu. Setelah itu terserah kau akan kemana. Hanya 5hari hae, 5hari..'' ucap mencoba membujuk anak semata wayangnya.

''Ani eomma, eomma sudah tau kan aku tidah suka menghabiskan waktu liburanku dengan seperti itu. Yang aku dapat hanya capek dan capek. Aku ingin bersantai eomma.'' sepertinya tuan muda Lee ini tetap tidak mau.

''Jika kau tetap bersikeukeuh untuk tidak mau iku, jangan harap aku akan memberimu uang jajan. Cepat kemas pakaianmu dan turun atau aku akan mengurungmu di rumah ini selama aku pergi biar kau tak bisa kemana-mana!'' mengepal tangannya menahan emosi. yg melihat itu segera mengelus sayang punggung suaminya, mencoba meredam amarahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Donghae segera mengemas pakaiannya dan segera turun ke bawah. dan yang melihat anak semata wayangnya turun, kini tersenyum bangga karena sudah berhasil membujuk anaknya.

Other Side

Lee Hyukjae, namja manis pencinta strawberry ini kini tengah menyirami kebun strawberry-nya. Sesekali dia melirik jamnya memastikan kapan tamunya akan datang. Hyukjae adalah pemilik villa di pegunungan. Villa-nya dilengkapi kebun strawberry yang ia urus sendiri, sapi-sapi gemuk yang selalu menghasilkan susu, dan juga terdapat air terjun yang indah di dekat villa-nya.

Hari ini tamunya akan datang. Maka dari itu dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sudah hampir 2jam dia menunggu. Namun, tamu yang di tunggu tak datang-datang.

Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil dan memakan Strawberry yang dia petik dari kebunnya.

Suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar memasuki area villa-nya. Hyukjae segera meletakkan peralatan menyiramnya dan memanggil beberapa pegawainya untuk berkumpul menyambut tamunya.

Tamu itu turun dari mobilnya sambil menenteng beberapa tas dan akhirnya mobilnya pergi meninggalkan area villa-nya.

Tiga orang tamu itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae dan beberapa pegawainya. Tamu itu terdiri dari dua orang paruh baya dan seorang namja yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menampakkan gummy smilenya dan di balas senyuman dari tiga orang tamu itu.

''Selamat datang di Strawberry Villa...!''

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

karena kehapus(lagi), jadi saya post ulang dari prolog. bakal saya lanjut kalau review-nya mencukupi~~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Author : FishyMonkey

Judul : Strawberry

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other

Genre : Romance #may be?

Rated : T

Warning : this is Yaoi, Boys Love, if you don't like don't read okey?

Authot POV

"Selamat datang di Strawberry Villa…!" ucap hyukjae sambil membungkuk dan diikuti para pegawainya.

"Hhhh, disini sejuk sekali." Ucap sambil menatap sekitar.

"Biar ku antar ke villa kalian. Minho, Lee Joon, tolong tas mereka kalian bawa." Perintah Hyukjae pada dua orang pegawainya. Sedangkan pegawainya yang lain kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

Mereka berenam berjalan beriringan. Tak ada percakapn di antara mereka berenam. Selang beberapa lama mreka melangkahkan kaki, bangunan yang terlihat seperti rumah mulai terlihat. Designnya di ambil dari gaya Eropa. Catnya berwarna biru langit. Ada beberapa pot bunga yang ada di teras bangunan itu.

"Baik Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Lee, ini villa yang kemarin anda pesan. Apa anda mau beristirahat dulu atau ku antar berkeliling?" tawar Hyukjae dengan ramah sa,bil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah baiklah, mungkin lebih baik kita berkeliling dulu." Ucap dan di balas anggukan oleh .

"Aku mau di sini sa-" ucapn Donghae terpotong karena jitakan 'sayang' eommanya mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanay.

"Ck ikan amis, kau ikut. Tidak ada bermalas-malasan di sini." Ucap sambil menatap anaknya tajam. Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. Donghae melihat tawa itu. Dia melihatnya. Pemandangan yang bahkan lebih indah dari yang ada di sekitar villa. 'Manis' itulah yang ada di pikiran Donghae saat dia melihat Hyukjae tertawa.

"Nah, baiklah mari saya antar berkeliling." Hyukjae menjulurkan tangannya mempersilahkan keluarga kecil itu untuk jalan duluan.

"Ah iya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Bisa di panggil Hyukjae atau Hyukkie." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Hyukjae-ssi ini anakku namanya Lee Donghae. Sepertinya kalian sebaya eoh?" ucap sambil melirik mereka berdua bergantian.

"Ah, benarkah?" jawab Hyukjae meyakinkan.

"Sepertinya iya. Ikan ini sudah 20thn. Bagaimana dengan dirimu Hyukjae-ssi?" Tanya lagi.

"Ah, saya juga 20thn." Hyukjae tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian kami jodohkan."

"Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae keget akan ucapan

"Waaah, bangunan apa ini?" mencoba mengubah perhatian dengan memandang gedung yang terbilang besar yang ada di depannya.

"Ani pabrik susu dan yogurt. Di sebalah sana ada sapi-sapi perah. Susu dan yogurt yang kami produksi dari sini alami dari sapi-sapi perah itu. Kamu juga menyediakan rasa strawberry yang rasa juga warnanya alami dari strawberry-strawberry yang ada di kebun belakang." Ucap Hyukjae menjelaskan.

"Jadi di belakang ada kebun strawberry? Pasti susunya sangat segar." Ucap kagum.

"Apa anda mau menyicipi susu dan yogurtnya? Kalau anda mau bisa saya ambilkan. Tenang saja, ini gratis." Ucap Hyukjae sambil bercanda.

"Jinja? Kami boleh mencobanya? Itu suatu kehormatan."

"Baiklah, akan saya ambilkan. Permisi sebentar." Ucap Hyukjae sambil melenggak masuk ke dalam pabrik. Selang beberapa menit, Hyukjae kembali sambil membawa nampan yang berisikin 3buah kotak susu dan beberapa yogurt.

Donghae yang melihat nampan itu berisi dua buah susu strawberry dan sebuah susu vanilla, langsung terburu-buru mengambil susu vanilla. Tidak ingin siapapun mengambil susu itu. Mr dan pun mengambil susu strawberry itu.

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan segar. Hyukjae-ssi, ayo kita lanjutkan berkelilingnya."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan meletakkan nampan itu ke meja yang ada di deketnya. Mereka berjalan lagi hingga akhirnya terlihat kandang-kandang sapi yang sangat bersih. Sapinya pun gemuk-gemuk juga terlihat sehat.

"Ini sapi-sapi perah yang saya bicarakan tadi. Di situ ada beberapa rumput, apa nyonya ingin mencoba memberi makan?"

"Eoh? Tidak apa kah?" ucap ragu.

"Taka pa nyonya. Sapi-sapi ini jinak. Apa nyonya juga mau mencoba memerah susunya?" ucap Hyukjae menawarkan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Baiklah akan ku coba. Donghae-ah, kau juga harus mencobanya!" ucap sambil menatap Donghae tajam.

"Aku? Aku juga? Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Anak muda, kaau ini masih 20thn. Sedangkan aku yang sudah menginjak kepala empat saja pendengarannya masih bagus." Lagi2 menjitak anak semata wayangnya. Dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae tertawa melihatnya. Dan Lagi-lagi juga Dongha terpaku melihat tawa itu. #terlalu banyak lagi-lagi #plakk

Dengan berat hati Donghae mengekori Eommanya yang berjalan menuju tumpukan rumput yang masih hijau den segar. Merka mengambil beberapa rumput itu dan menghampiri Hyukjae dan appanya yang masih sibuk mengelu-elus sapi-sapi itu.

menyulurkan tangannya mendekati bibir sapi itu. Dengan segera sapi itu membuka mulutnya dan melahap rumput-rumput itu. Melihat apa yang eommanya lakukan, Donghae pun mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya sapi-sapi itu.

"Mereka jinak bukan?" ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Donghae. Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae ada di sampingnya, segera mengakkan tubuhnya.

"Ehem, ne mereka jinak. Umurnya berapa?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae yang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae mengalihakan pandangannya pada sapi itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau yang ini sudah dua tahun. Kalau yang di beri makan oleh nyonya Lee tadi, itu masih satu setengah tahun." Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil terus mengelus sapi itu sambil sesekali tersenyum. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae t ersenyum pun ikut tersenyum. Seakan-akan mendapat sengatan(?) kebahagian dari namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae ini.

"Ah Nyonya Lee, apa mau dilanjutkan ke kebun Strawberrinya?" Tanya Hyukjae yang mengagetkan dan yang sedang mengobrol berdua.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ingin mencoba strawberrinya. Pasti enak sekali." Ucap dan berlari kecil menuju Hyukjae.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju kebun strawberriinya hingga kebun itu terlihat. Kebun yang di dominasi warna hijau daun dan beberapa warna merah yang mencolok itu terlahat. Membuat lagi-lagi berdecak kagum. Kebun itu sangat bersih. Ada beberapa bangku taman dan meja kecil yang sengaja di taruh di kebun itu. Mungkin untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati ketenangan di situ sambil memakan buah strawberry sambil meminum secangkir the?

"Ini kebun strawberry-nya." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menjulurkan tangannya mempersilahkan , serta Donghae untuk masuk duluan.

"Hyukjae-ssi, siapa yang merawat kebun ini?" Tanya yang masih terkagum.

"Untuk kebun ini, seluruhnya saya yang merawat." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Dan membuat lagi-lagi kagum terhadap anak muda ini.

"Waah, hebat sekali. Kau jauh bertolak belakang dengan anakku. Dia sangat pemalas. Bahkan waktu liburan kuliahnya hanya dia gunakan untuk tidur." Ucap sambil melirik Donghae dan Membuat Hyukjae lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

"Ya, kenapa di kait-kaitkan dengan ku?" ucap Donghae sambil mendengus sebal. yang mendengar ocehan anaknya hanya berpura-pura tak dengar dan memulai percakapannya dengan Hyukjae lagi.

"Apa yang ada di sini semua milik mu Hyukjae-ssi?" ucap yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Ah, ani. Sebenarnya ini milik orang tuaku. Tapi karena mereka mewariskannya padaku, jadi aku yang merawatnya." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Mewariskan?" Tanya yang bingung dangan adanya kata 'mewariskan' yang ada di dalam kalimat Hyukjae tadi.

"Mereka.. sudah tiada." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menundukkan wajahnya. yang melihat gelagat Hyukjae segera mengelus punggung Hyukjae dan minta maaf atas pertanyaannya.

"Tak apa Nyonya Lee. Ah, bukannya anda mau mencoba strawberrynya? Akan ku petikkan beberapa kalau anda mau."

"Ah, tidak usah. Akan kami petik sendiri."

"Kalau begitu akan ku ambilkan sarung tangan dan keranjang. Permisi nyonya." Ucap Hyukjae meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar dan di balas senyuman oleh . Hyukjae kembali sambil membawa empat pasang sarung tangan dan empat buah keranjang. Setelah itu membagikannya kapada keluarga kecil itu. Setelah itu mereka pergi memencar untuk memetik Strawberry-nya masing-masing.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae kebingungan atau mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cara memetiknya segera menghampiri Donghae. Dia langsung berjongkok di samping Donghae.

"Seperti ini caranya. Apa kau belum pernah memetik Strawberry?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah memberi Donghae contoh memetik strawberry yang benar.

"Aku, aku belum pernah memetik strawberry sebelum ini. Itu karena aku tak suka dan tak tertarik dengan buah ini." Ucap Donghae sambil memetik satu buah strawberry. Hyukjae yang mendengar ucapan Donghae langsung menatap Donghae dalam. Merasa dirinya tengah di perhatikan, Donghae beralih menatap Hyukjae yang masih menatap dirinya. Kini mata merka bertemu. Tubuh Donghae membeku seakan dirinya tertarik menuju mata indah itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tak suka strawberry?"

"Aku tak suka rasanya. Aku tak suka asam."

'_Jadi itu yang membuat dia mengambil susu vanilla tadi'_ gumam Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Hyukjae-ssi, dimana kita akan menaruh strawberry-strawberry ini?" teriak yang membuat kontak mata kedua insang ini terputus. Mendengar teriakan , Hyukjae segera menghampirinya.

"Akan ku bawa kedepan Nyonya. Apa anda juga ingin ke villa anda untuk beristirahat?" Tanya Hyukjae dan mengambil keranjang yang sudah penuh dengan strawberry.

"Ah, aku ingin mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian santai. Kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke villa." Sahut yang berdiri di samping . Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Setelah itu kembali menatap Mr dan .

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke villa. Ehmm, Nyonya Lee, nanti jam 12 ada makan siang bersam pengunjung-pengunjung yang lain di gedung utama. Saya harap kalian akan datang."

"Ah kami pasti akan datang Hyukjae-ssi~~"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Chap 1 update. Okeh sya tau ini pendek dan FFnya juga ancur -_-. bakal saya lanjut kalo review mencukupi. kalo bisa sama kaya kemarin sebelum FF ini kehapus~~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Author : FishyMonkey

Judul : Strawberry

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other

Genre : Romance #may be?

Rated : T

Warning : this is Yaoi, Boys Love, if you don't like don't read okey?

Authot POV

Pagi yang cerah. Dimana burung-burung menari dan menyanyi bersama. Dimana angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang terjatuh dari pohonnya. Dan sebagainya.

Lee Donghae. Tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh malasnya ini. Dengan trening panjang berwarna abu-abu dan juga kaos berwarna biru muda, kini dia melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar villa.

Sama seperti yang rute yang Hyukjae dan orang tuanya kemarin. Sesampai di kandang sapi, dia meligat beberapa orang yang memerah susu sapi. Dia bungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Kini dia mengambil beberapa rumput dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sapi gemuk barwarna putih. Sapi yang kemarin dia makankan.

Donghae tersenyum sendiri melihat sapi itu makan. Setelah dia memberi makan sapi itu, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kebun strawberry. Dengan sedikit bersenandung, dia berjalan menyusuri indahnya lingkungan villa ini.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di depan kebun strawberry. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok namja manis yang sedang membawa keranjang di tangannya. Sosok itu sesekali tersenyum dan juga sesekali memakan strawberry yang dia petik.

Hyukjae. Sosok itu membalik badannya karena ingin mengambil strawberry di tempat lain. Tapi dirinya menatap sosok lain yang berdiri sambil terus menatapnya. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat kedatangan tamunya itu. Dia memanggil Donghae untuk mendekat dengan menaikturunkan telapak tangannya. Donghae segera mendekat dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah bangun eummm.." Hyukjae sedikit berfikir mengingat-ngingat apa nama namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae. Apa kau melupakan namaku secepat itu?"

"Ah, ani. Bukan begitu maksudku. Terlalu banyak nama baru yang aku ingat. Jadi mungkin nama-mu terlupakan. Tapi aku janji tidak akan lupa lagi. Ah, pagi sekali bangunnya. Dan, Donghae-ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Panggil saja Donghae Hyukjae-ah, itu terasa labih akrab. Aku tadi ingin mencari udara segar, dan ternyata di sini segar sekali."

"Hmm, begitulah. Masih jarang kendaraan yang lewat di daerah sini. Paling hanya orang-orang yang mencari villa untuk berlibur. Mau mambantuku memetik strawberry?"

"Boleh saja. Eumm, dimana keranjang dan sarung tangannya?"

"Bisa tolong pegangkan ini sebentar? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Hyukjae seraya memberi keranjangnya yang sudah terisi beberapa strawberry pada Donghae. Dan Donghae menerimanya. Hyukjae berjalan menuju tumpukan keranjang yang ada di meja kecil. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah keranjang, sepasang sarung tangan, dan dua buah kotak susu.

Hyukjae kembali menghampiri Donghae yang tengah menunggunya. Di lontarkan gummy smile-nya membuat Donghae kembali terpaku dan membalas senyuman itu.

"Cha, ini keranjangnya dan juga sarung tangannya. Ah dan juga, aku tahu kau tak suka strawberry jadi aku mengambilkanmu yang rasa vanilla, ini susunya."

"Ah, gomawo."

"Kkaja, ayo memetik..!" seru Hyukjae dan akhirnya merka berpencar untuk memetik strawberry.

Selang beberapa menit, Hyukjae yang melihat keranjangnya sudah penuh, dia letakkan keranjang itu pada meja kecil yang tersedia. Kemudian menghampiri Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mari-memetik-strawberry. Hyukjae menepuk pundak Donghae membuat Donghae berpaling menatapnya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melirik keranjang Donghae.

"Belum, mungkin sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu." Ucap Hyukjae dan akhirnya mereka berdua fokus kembali pada kegiatan memetik strawberry.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae setelah dia merasa sudah cukup banyak strawberry yang dia petik. Donghae mencolek pundak Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata bulat lucunya juga mulutnya yang masih menggigit buah strawberry yang masih utuh. Donghae lagi-lagi terpaku melihat Hyukjae yang menurutnya menggoda itu.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae terdiam, segera memakan habis strawberry itu. Ditepuk-tepukkan tangannya pada wajah Donghae membuat namja ikan itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, mianhae. Apa ini sudah cukup?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan keranjangnya. Hyukjae menatap keranjang itu dan mengambil 3 buah strawberry dan memakan satu diantaranya.

"Ini sudah cukup Hae~"

"Apa? Tadi kau panggil aku apa?"

"Aku panggil kau Hae, dan kau juga harus memanggilku Hyukkie. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat akrab?" ucap Hyukjae dan kembali memakan strawberry keduanya.

"Hae, cobalah satu. Aku pastikan strawberry ini rasanya enak."

"Ani hyukkie. Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka strawberry."

"Kumohon~" ucap Hyujae sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Wajahmu yang seperti itu juga tidak akan mengubah pendirianku."

"Gigit sedikiiiiit saja. Nanti aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Aishh, baiklah." Dengan berat hati Donghae menggigit strawberry yang masih ada di tangan Hyukjae. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika rasa asam mulai menyerang mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ugghh asam, tidak enak." Hyukjae yang mendengar jawaban Donghae hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apanya sih yang tidak enak?" Hyukjae lalu memakan sisa gigitan Donghae.

"Eh? Kenapa di makan? Itukan bekas gigitanku."

"Kau tidak rabieskan?" ucap Hyukjae mengejek dan kembali mengambil strawberry dari keranjang Donghae.

"Bukan begitu juga sih. Hey, mana janjimu mau membawaku ke suatu tempat?"

"Euummm, baiklah. Tapi kita taruh strawberry ini dulu di gedung utama. Kkaja~~" ucap Hyukjae dan menarik tangan Donghae.

FishyMonkey

#Strawberry#

"Ini mungkin agak jauh. Sekitar.. ah aku tidak tau. Yang pasti tempatnya cukup jauh." Ucap Hyukjae yang berjalan di samping Donghae. Sepertinya sifat aslinya sudah muncul.

"Ya ya, cukup jauh."

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Seperti janjinya tadi, Hyukjae akan membawa Donghae ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak semua tamu mengetahui tempat ini. Tapi khusus kali ini aku tunjukkan padamu. Bersyukurlah~" sesekali Hyukjae memetik bunga yang ada di sekitar dan menghirup baunya. Sungguh wangi~~

"Ah Hae, hati-hati. Disini li- awwww" Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Hyukjae, segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang terjatuh di depannya. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ughhh, sakit~~" keluh Hyukjae sambil memijit pergelangan kaki kirinya. Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dan beralih memijat-mijat halus pergelangan kaki Hyukjae.

"Awww, Hae itu sakit."

"Apa kita kembali saja?"

"Ani ani, aku sudah berjanji padamu. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Donghae membantu Hyukjae berdiri. Rasa sakit di kakinya membuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan. Donghae yang melihat ringisan itu segera berjongkok di hadapan Hyukjae dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Naiklah."

"Tapi-"

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran Hyukkie." Akhirnya Hyukjae mengalah untuk di gendong oleh Donghae.

"Jadi, kita jalan kemana lagi?"

"Lurus saja. Kalau kau sudah melihat batu besar, nanti ambil jalan yang sebalah kanan."

"Oke, baiklah."

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Donghae. Di letakkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Donghae. Mencoba menyamankan posisinya.

"Hae~"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa aku berat?"

"Ani."

"Hae~"

"Ada apa Hyukkie?"

"Kenapa kau tak suka strawberry?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang. Aku tak suka rasanya. Asam~"

"Tapi kan bisa dimakan dengan gula atau coklat cair. Mau kubuatkan?"

"Tidak usah Hyukkie."

"Atau kubuatkan cake strawberry?"

"Hyukkie, tidak usah." Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Hyukjae hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hae, kau dengar suaranya?"

"Suara apa?"

"Aish, tajamkan pendengaranmu. Suara air. Masak kau tidak mendengarnya?" Donghae segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan benar saja, memang ada suara air.

"Jangan-jangan kau membawaku ke air terjun?"

"Hmm, betul sekali! Hae, ayo jalan lebih cepat. Aku ingin sepat-cepat kesana~~" seru Hyukjae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae kewalahan menggendongnya.

"Hyukkie, jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti kita bisa jatuh."

"Emhh, bailkah. Tapi cepat kesana Donghae~~"

"Ne ne~" ucap Donghae dengan sedikit berlari kecil menuju air terjun itu. Hyukjae mengeratkan lagi pelukannya saat merasakan Donghae mulai berlari. Sungguh, sekarang dia malah ketakutan. Padahal tadi dia yang menyuruh Donghae untuk cepat-cepat.

"Waaahhh...!"

"Keran bukan Hae? Aku sering kesini kalau banyak masalah. Hae, turunkan aku." Donghae segera menurunkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae menyuruh Donghae untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hae, lihat ke kamera. 1, 2, 3.."

Ckrek(?)

Sebuah gambar terambil. Hyukjae menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hmm, ini bagus untuk jadi wallpaper. Ayo satu kali lagi." Hyukjae merangkul pundak Donghae dan kembali menatap kamera di ponselnya.

Ckrek(?)

Sebuah gambar terambil lagi. Namun kali ini beda. Tidak seperti yang tadi yang hanya tersenyum saja. Kali ini Hyukjae memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium pipi Donghae. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae diam terpaku.

"H-Hae, mianhae."

"Gwenchana, aku menyukainya."

"Apa?!"

"Hyukkie, apa disini ada ikannya?" ucap Donghae mencoba mengalihakan pembicaraannya.

"Ada. Ada banyak. Ada udang juga."

"Jinjayo?"

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Okeh, chap ini sangat lah hancur sama seperti karya saya yang lainnya. Hu hu hu~~~

Cha, jangan lpa review ne~~ #cium atu2


	4. Chapter 3

Author : FishyMonkey

Judul : Strawberry

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, and other

Genre : Romance #may be?

Rated : T

Warning : this is Yaoi, Boys Love, if you don't like don't read okey?

* * *

Authot POV

"Jinjayo!?" teriak Donghae terlihat tertarik dengan adanya ikan dan udang disana. Mungkin dia ingin bernostalgia sedikit dengan keluarga airnya.

"Ne..! mau mencarinya?" tanya Hyukjae dan di balas anggukan oleh Donghae. Hyukjae merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya dan menaruhnya diatas sendal yang sudah dia lepas.

"Taruh ponselmu disini. Takutnya nanti basah dan rusak." Ucap Hyukjae dan Donghae segera melakukan apa yang diperintah Hyukjae. Dengan susah payah Hyukjae berdiri mengingat kakinya yang masih sakit. Sesekali dia meringis menahan sakit saat berjalanmenuju tepi. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae maringis kesakitan, segera menghampirinya dan memegang kedua bahu Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana Hae, ini sudah tak sesakit tadi."

"Tapi—"

"Lihat, itu ikan!"

"Mana!?"

"Itu di belakang batu..!"

"Batu yang mana!?"

"Itu yang itu!"

"Mana-mana?"

Hyukjae yang mulai frustasi karena Donghae terus bertanya dimana ikan itu, segera berjalan menuju air dan ... HAP... ikan itu tertangkap Hyukjae. Merasa dirinya terangkat dan tidak mendapat pasokan udara yang cukup, ikan itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya secara liar di genggaman Hyukjae. Membuat air-air yang menempel itu menyiprat ke wajah Hyukjae. Mau tak mau dia harus memejamkan matanya agar air itu tak masuk ke matanya.

Karena tidak tega, Hyukjae segera melepas ikan itu dan membuka matanya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak 15cm di depan wajahnya. Jangan lupakan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Hyukjae sendiri. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Donghae membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau lepas ikannya?" ucap Donghae sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kau mau ikan itu mati karena terlalu lama di udara?!" melihat Donghae yang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, Hyukjae segera memundurkan langkahnya. Semakin dia mundur, semakin Donghae memajukan tubuhnya. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Hyukjae terjatuh dan tubuhnya basah. Mungkin ini hari sialnya dimana dia terjatuh dua kali berturut-turut.

"Kyaaaa, Lee Donghae! Kau membuatku basah!" teriak Hyukjae yang masih terduduk.

"Siapa suruh mundur-mundur dan tak melihat jalan?"

"Arrrggghh, itu salahmu yang mendekatiku!" teriak Hyukjae sambil menyipratkan air pada Donghae.

"Ahh, Hyukkie.. hentikan.. sudah cukup.. nanti aku jadi basah.. Hyukkie cukup cukup.."

"Tidak, kau juga harus basah sama sepertiku!"

"Hyukkie, sudah cukup..."

"Tidak!"

"HYUKKIE...!"

Mendenger Donghae yang meneriaki namanya, Hyukjae segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Di palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia lagi kesal saat ini. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae dalam mood yg buruk, berniat untuk meminta maaf.

"Hyukkie, mi—"

"Hyukkie mau pulang." Ucap Hyukjae dan segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tepi dengan terseok-seok karena kakinya bertambah sakit karena jatuh tadi. Donghae dengan setia mengekori Hyukjae yang sekarang telah menggunakan sendalnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat bajunya setinggi pinngang, berniat untuk melepaskan bajunya. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae, segera menahan tangan Hyukjae agar namja manis itu tidak melepas bajunya.

"Hey, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? Kalau terus menggunakan baju ini, aku bisa masuk angin." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya dan setelah itu melepaskan bajunya. Dan sekarang terekspos sudah kulit putih susu yang mulus tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. Bagaikan melihat bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae tanpa sepatah katapun. Mungkin dia sudah dapat menyandang predikat sebagai orang mesum. Kalau Donghae tidak dapat menahan nafsunya, author yakin sehabis ini Hyukjae tidak dapat berjalan dengan normal –bukan karena kakinya sakit. Tapi tempat yg lain yg sakit—

Hyukjae segera meremas bajunya agar bajunya tidak terlalu basah seperti tadi. Setelah itu, dialihkan pandangannya menuju Donghae yang masih menatapnya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja tampan yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya ini, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya. Sekali, duakali, tigakali, namun namja tampan bernama Donghae itu tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Hyukjae segera menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, berharap namja itu kembali ke alam sadar. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mencubit pinggang Donghae. Membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya! Pakai bajumu!"

"Aniya, aku tidak mau!"

"Hyukkie, cepat pakai bajunya kumohon~"

"Aniya aku tidak mau. Karena Hae sudah buat Hyukkie jatuh dan akhirnya basah dan juga karena kondisi kaki Hyukkie yang tambah sakit, Hae harus gendong Hyukkie sampai kawasan villa!"

"Mwo?! Apa-apaan itu!?"

"Oh, jadi begitu. Nanti Hyukkie mau lapor sama eomma Hae~!" mendengar kata 'eomma' yang keluar dari bibir sexy Hyukjae, sekerika membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut. Bukannya menolak, si manusia ikan itu segera menjongkokkan tubuhnya dihadapan Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Tenpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Hyukjae tau maksud Donghae. Dengan sigap Hyukjae melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Donghae dan tangannya di leher Donghae.

Merasa Hyukjae sudah diatas gendongannya, Donghae segera berdiri dan melangkah kembali ke kawasan villa. Hyukjae sesekali mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia merasa tubuhnya merosot sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hatchii~!"

"Tuhkan, sudah ku bilang pakai bajunya. Aish jinja, jadinya flu kan."

"Dingin~~" ucap Hyukjae sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kalian pasti ingat ini di pegunungan kan? Otmatis udara akan lebih dingin. Di tambah lagi kondisi Hyukjae yang tak menggunakan baju itu. Poor Hyukjae~

Mendengar Hyukjae yang merintih kedinginan, Donghae segera mempercepat langkahnya. Hyukjae menutup matanya secara perlahan. Setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum saat mengetahui Hyukjae telah tertidur di gendongannya.

Setelah sampai di depan villa yang keluarganya sewa, Donghae segera mengetuk pintu membuat eommanya keluar. Alih-alih menyuruh Donghae masuk, dia malah manahan Donghae menyuruhnya memberitahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. Tidak mau berlama-lama di luar, Donghae segera menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Mendengar penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya, segera menyuruh Donghae masuk dan menyuruh Donghae untuk mengganti pakaian Hyukjae dengan pakainnya untuk sementara. Sepertinya ini rejekinya untuk melihat tubuh indah milik Lee Hyukjae. Karena ini FF rated T, jadi author gak bisa jelasin bagaimana bentuk tubuh Hyukjae seutuhnya. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri okeh?

Setelah mengganti baju Hyukjae dan tentu juga bajunya, Donghae langsung membaringkan tubuh kurus itu ke atas ranjangnya. Yang author tidak habis fikir, kenapa Hyukjae tidak bangun saat digantikan pakaiannya #plakk

Donghae segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae. Di tatapnya wajah malaikat yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Sungguh benar-benar polos. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Seketika tubuh atletis itu menegang. Setelah beberapa menit, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk mengelus lengan Hyukjae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Di hadapkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Di tatapnya wajah Hyukjae, mencoba mencari kekurangan di wajah manis namja yang tengah memeluknya. Namun nihil. Wajah namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae itu terlalu sempurna. Donghae tidak dapat mencari celah di wajah Hyukjae. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebal yang kissable, rahang tegasnya. Itu benar-benar sempurna. Pria kelahiran 4 April itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Donghae tersenyum dalam diam. Perlahan dia memajamkan matanya dan menyusul Hyukjae di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Chapter 3 out..! bagaimana? Pendek yah? Abis author lg gk mood ngetiknya.

Hhhh, ini FF terakhir sebelum HIATUS. Bakal balik lagi dengan karya-karya aneh bin ajaib milik FishyMonkey setelah UN telah selesai #galau mendadak

Jangan malu-malu buat review, author gak bakal gigit kok~~ #cium atu2


End file.
